Journey
by Trunksblue
Summary: Sequel to 'Wolf'. Unexpected accident... Driving at 2 AM. They'll find my body on the side of the road in a ditch around 10 AM. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This takes place 3 years after 'Wolf'. You don't need to read 'Wolf' to understand this but it couldn't hurt to do so. :Wink, Wink:

**VvVvVvV**

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?__  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost? _

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's un-write these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Swing life away

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

**Rise Against: Swing Life Away**

**VvVvVvV**

"You'll have the life I never had," Kage whispered softly hold the sleeping child close to his chest while he slowly rocked on the porch swing, "I want you to be happy with whatever you do in life…"

**VvVvVvV**

Piccolo looked around the room with mild amusement; of course he wouldn't let that show on his face. He shifted Hizashi in his arms, the little boy looking at everything and everyone in amazement.

"Da?" He looked up at Piccolo with large blue eyes and pointed at Kage standing in a corner trying not to look nervous. This was his day; he had proposed to Andy several days after having Hizashi; it was something he had learned about after watching one too many soap operas. Or that's what he had told everyone… But a year and a half later here they were, all the men standing around in monkey suits looking happy but uncomfortable.

Piccolo nodded, "Yes, that's your father." He smiled lightly at the little boy; how Kage did it he'll never know. The child he was holding in his arms was growing at the normal speed a human child would _and _he had blue eyes.

Hizashi giggled hugging Piccolo around the neck, "Grin-pa!" He gurgled then turned his attention to the miniature black suit he was wearing, "Uhh!"

"I know," Piccolo grumbled walking towards Kage, "I don't know how your father convinced us to wear these."

Kage turned and grinned at the two before taking Hizashi from his father's arms, "Thanks dad," He said looking a little more relaxed, "I really appreciate you coming."

Piccolo smirked, "I wouldn't miss it kid."

Ganjo slapped Kage on the back, "Hey there 'Zashi!" He made a face at Hizashi making the child laugh and reach up towards his face.

"'Jo!" He gurgled.

Ganjo laughed and patted the boy's head, "When did he learn to talk?"

Kage shrugged, "A couple of days ago, he just started babbling out random words."

The light hum of music grew louder, Kage's happy face turned nervous and anxious suddenly, "Dad." He said looking to his father.

Piccolo took Hizashi from Kage's arms, "You'll be fine," He smiled lightly, "remember, this human ceremony was your decision."

"No cold feet now Kage," Ganjo grinned grabbing Kage's arm and pulled him away, "Come on, your bride's coming!"

Kage threw his father a grin as Piccolo took his seat with Hizashi on his lap. The child giggled and laughed clapping his hands when he saw Andy walk by in a beautiful white gown, she smiled down at him and waved making Hizashi giggle more.

"Ma!" He gurgled.

Kage blushed lightly at seeing Andy, "Wow…" He breathed.

How Kage did it he'll never know; Piccolo watched as Kage nervously fished out a ring from his pocket and laughed nervously; he being an asexual never supposed to know what love was had learned it. Piccolo glanced down at the little Namekian child on his lap, Kage had done well… and this little one would be the first Namekian child to be raised with a father _and_ a mother.

Hizashi looked up at Piccolo curiously, his eyes sparkling from the overhead lights, "Pa!" He grinned poking at Piccolo's face.

Guess he'll make it.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **I know, short chapter. But this is just the prologue! So yea… review! I'd like that a lot… and I'll write more on this tomorrow when it's not 1A.M, 'k?

:-D

Please, Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, the prologue took place a year and a half after 'Wolf', this takes place 3 years after 'Wolf'. So… it's been a year and a half after the wedding… ;-P

Thank you Dreamwraith for the review and for pointing that out! I didn't even notice I did that! Lol Thanks again:-D

**VvVvVvV**

_Driving at 2 AM. They'll find my body on the side of the road in a ditch around 10 AM. Everyone will know around 8 PM. Funny how something so… so _not _a fight could take my life away. _

_This wasn't how I thought I'd die. _

**VvVvVvV**

Kage stepped through the doorway into the small waiting room. Wooden chairs with maroon colored fabric seats gave the dull white room a splash of color, along with the few paintings and the magazines on the table. Then there was the bright orange gi Ganjo and Gohan were both wearing making Kage's head swim slightly.

"Kage…" Ganjo said then swallowed, "Where's Andy and Hizashi?" He had changed his mind with whatever he had wanted to say before.

Kage lifted his shoulder, "Work, she's trying to get away now and I left Hizashi with a babysitter. How's my dad?" His eyes ticked over to Gohan as the elder Saiyajin stood up.

Before he even opened his mouth Kage knew what he was going to say. He could feel it in the back of his mind, in the pit of his stomach. Gohan frowned, his eyes sad and even a little red from…

"Not from a car accident. Not my dad, that couldn't… Gohan, that couldn't…"

Ganjo bowed his head and sat back down, Gohan stared at Kage, "Kage I'm-"

"No," Kage shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes, "Don't say it. My dad was a warrior! He was going to die like a warrior, or…or… or-"

"He didn't see it coming Kage, he didn't have time to react." Gohan said fisting his hands at his sides. He was just as sad as Kage over the loss of his sensei, no… Piccolo had been more like a father to him as well. It had hurt just as much to hear the news.

Kage's face crumpled, "Damn it Gohan!" He cried having half the mind to punch something, "Damn it! Why are you… Why is he…" Shaking his head, Kage turned and left the little room. His feet hardly touched the ground as he ran down the hallway and darted out the nearest open window. A few of thenurses and doctors that had been milling around gasped, one even screamed as they ran to the window only to see Kage fly off.

Immature childish thoughts echoed in his head, 'Not my daddy, not _my _daddy.' He didn't care why the word 'daddy' had popped into his mind; he had never called his father that. But it seemed to fit with the heartbroken feeling clawing its way through his chest.

When he returned home Andy was waiting for him with Hizashi fast asleep on her lap. She looked up at him with sad eyes as he walked through the door. Carefully she sat Hizashi down on the couch andwatched him curl up on his side undisturbed. Her eyes trailed up to Kage as she stood and moved to him pulling him into her arms. He hadn't realized he was sobbing until his voice, muffled by Andy's shirt, echoed back at him.

"Why him?"

"I heard," Andy whispered softly rubbing his back soothingly, "I'm so sorry."

Kage wrapped his arms around her, fisting his hands in the fabric of her shirt, "It's impossible," His voice hitched and trembled, "He couldn't die like that."

"Daddy?"

Kage lifted his head spotting Hizashi looking at him tiredly, "'s wrong daddy?" He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Kage let Andy go and moved over to his son picking him up into his arms. Hizashi sighed softly resting his head against his father's chest.

"We'll talk in the morning," Kage said, his voice horse from crying, "Right now it's bedtime." He didn't want to ruin the night for someone else, especially his son.

Hizashi nodded, "Okay." He yawned again closing his eyes.

**VvVvVvV**

"Found you."

Ganjo lifted his head, "Did you ever think that I didn't want to be found?" He said to his younger sister while pulling his knees to his chest.

Pan sighed sitting down next to him, her eyes drifted off to the dark sky above them, "Mom's worried about you and dad." She said peering over the edge of the roof before turning her eyes on Ganjo.

"Isn' it passed your bed time?" He grumbled knowing it was well past one in the morning.

Pan gave him a sharp look, "Mr. Piccolo helped train me too." She felt she too should be able to mourn the death of the Namekian warrior, he had after all, been apart of the family. Or so it had seemed with the way Kage always dropped in and Gohan was always away training with the elder Namekian.

"I'm sad too."

Ganjo rolled his eyes over to her, "Yea?" He looked away, "Dad's taking it pretty hard. It was unexpected."

"Will you," Pan bit her lip not sure if she should even ask, "tell me what happened?"

Ganjo stretched himself out, "He was in a car accident," He said slowly leaning back on his hands, "A truck carrying metal pipes swerved in front of him and slammed on its breaks."

"A metal pipe killed him?" Pan asked incredulously. She had grown up thinking that the Z-senshi were invincible from everything except the occasional super bad guy. But a metal pipe…

Ganjo nodded, "It went through the window, through him… his car flipped when he tried to swerve out of the way. The man in the truck was clueless… his radio was on full blast… never heard the crash." Swallowing thickly, Ganjo stood up. He looked down at Pan who had turned pale, "I'm sorry," He frowned offering her a hand up, "I shouldn't have told you that. I wasn't thinking."

Pan shook her head, "No… I wanted to know."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you Storm-of-insanity, Volcanic, Chikyu, and Daffodil8728 for the reviews! I am so, so, so, so, sorry for extreme wait for this chapter. I've been working on and off with it and just didn't want it to suck. I really want this story to be as good as the last story, even better. Again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. (And for the horribleness my story Keep Me Quite has become --)

**VvVvVvV**

_It's gone from light to gray  
But I'll move those clouds away  
Letting the sun shine through  
In this ode to you  
Let the demons have their place  
If so, it's angels you'll create  
And disguised within the dark  
Light will wait  
_**Dredge- Ode To The Sun**

**VvVvVvV**

"Back again Piccolo?"

Piccolo scowled folding his arms over his chest as he peered up at King Yemma, "Believe me, it wasn't my choice."

"Let's see…" King Yemma flipped through several pages of the large book on his desk, "Ah, here we are… Piccolo Damaio Junior… It seems you died in a-"

"Don't say it." Piccolo grumbled, "Just stamp it and let me through... Or send me back."

Yemma chuckled stamping the page, "You know the rules…" He paused for a moment, his face growing solemn, "You know they can't wish you back this time. This time it's permanent."

Piccolo snorted, "I'm sure you said that to Son at one point." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Ah Goku… he always did seem to be able to find a way out of death." Yemma smiled sadly, "Go on out the door on the right."

"No, I'm not ready." Piccolo said solemnly.

Yemma blinked, "But if you don't…"

Piccolo smirked, "I know," He said turning away from the desk, "But I'm not ready yet."

**VvVvVvV**

Bright, the day was bright. Kage frowned covering his eyes with the pair of sunglasses he had fished out of a drawer. He didn't want to see the sun today, he wanted it to rain. Hizashi ran out in front of him to Krillin and his daughter Marron.

"Hi!" Hizashi grinned then blinked shaking his head, "I mean, hi." He bit his lip and waved soberly remembering that this was a day to be serious.

Marron smiled sadly, "Hi, Hizashi. Sorry about your Grandpa."

"Yea…" Hizashi nodded, "It's okay, he'll be back tomorrow." He smiled again.

Marron furrowed her eyebrows, "How?"

Hizashi shrugged, "He always comes back."

"Hizashi," Kage sighed noticing the sad looks being tossed his way; the boy hadn't quite grasped what had happened yet, "Grandpa's not…" He couldn't find his voice anymore and was thankful when Andy stepped in kneeling before their child.

She took Hizashi's hand, "Come on Hizashi," She whispered, "Videl wanted to see how big you've gotten." Her eyes slid back to Kage as she stood up, "We'll be right back."

He nodded and the two disappeared into the house. Kage sighed bowing his head when he felt a hand on his arm.

"It's difficult for children to understand death at that age." Krillin said moving his hand to his daughter's head before she ran off following Andy and Hizashi into the house.

Gohan side stepped the little girl and avoided tripping on the garden hose Trunks and Goten had left out earlier. At least some things never change…

Krillin nodded to Gohan as he saw the man approach, "I should go find my daughter before she causes trouble." He winked jokingly at Kage before retreating into the house. Gohan paused for a moment nodding to Krillin as the monk passed by.

Kage pressed his lips together then sighed forcing himself to look over his shoulder at Gohan, "Odd, huh?" He called over.

Gohan continued forward trying to give the young Namekian a friendly smile. It just wasn't going to happen; his lips wouldn't perform the action. Kage understood, he couldn't bring himself to smile either, not when his soul ached.

"What's that?" Gohan asked stopping before Kage.

Kage breathed in slowly through his nose, "I didn't think he'd ever... die" His eyes burned with the unshed tears working their way up his throat.

Gohan swallowed, "Neither did I."

Kage nodded turning away; he opened his mouth wanting to say something else then decided against it. He heard Gohan sigh quietly behind him before heading back into the house. A moment later the door reopened and a small green blur ran into Kage's leg.

"D-daddy," Hizashi sobbed clawing at the fabric cladding Kage's legs, "Daddy no… no, no, no!" He cried burying his face into his hands, "Grandpa's coming back, he's coming back!"

Kage gaped down at his young son unable to find his voice. It was like someone had punched him in the stomach then ripped out his heart. Slowly he knelt down to his knees, Hizashi pulled back and stared at him with watery eyes.

"I," He hiccupped rubbing at his large eyes with clenched fists, "I want my Grin-pa."

Kage pulled the boy to his chest and held him there, "Me too." He whispered.

**VvVvVvV**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Kage, come to bed."

It was well after midnight and the Namekian man hadn't slept at all in the past two weeks. No matter how hard he tried to hide it Andy could tell, she could see the wariness and sorrow in his eyes. She wanted so much to just take it from him and let him get at least one nights rest. That's why she stood there now, in the doorway of the darkened kitchen, if he couldn't sleep then neither would she.

He frowned slightly pulling the half-empty bottle of sake closer to him, "Just go to sleep Andy."

Andy stepped further into the room, "Not without you mister. You need to stop this, it isn't good for you." She tried putting up the tough front she had seen Bulma use with Vegeta; it had seemed to work for her.

Kage scowled raising the lip of the bottle to his lips, "I don't need sleep, I'm a Namekian." He grumbled taking a long drink, the liquid sloshed inside the brown bottle as he set it back down.

"Raised on Earth!" Andy cried, "Your body is used to sleeping! Please Kage…" Her voice wavered slightly, "Please… I know it's hard but you need to collect yourself. Not just for me but for Hizashi, he's… he's…"

Kage lifted his head, his eyes glazed over from lack of sleep and the over consumption of sake. Andy stared at him sadly, "He needs you."

Silence filled the small kitchen for a few scat seconds. Andy sucked in a slow breath threw her nose then moved across the room snatching the sake bottle from the Namekian. The smooth surface of the glass slipped against her fingers falling to the hard wood floor with a crash.

Kage jumped up from his seat, "Damn it Andy!" He yelled ignoring the way the woman startled back at the unexpected snarl in his voice, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Andy coward slightly, "Kage," She whispered composing herself, "I'll clean it up."

"It's not about the sake," Kage growled kicking at the shards, "Stop nagging me damn it!"

"Now you listen to me mister!" Andy frowned not liking the role of scared little housewife she was finding all to easy to fall into, "You're hurting this whole family acting the way you are!"

Kage stepped up to Andy, "Back off." He hissed.

**VvVvVvV**

He had fallen for him the moment that he saw him. He promised the same promise he had made to two others, he would not let harm come to the child. Large blue eyes that followed him everywhere he went, those eyes resting on him now. Those eyes filled with tears begging him to do something. But it wasn't him they were staring at; it was the door that led out to the kitchen.

Hizashi's small frame trembled with sobs, "S-stop it." He whispered pulling his blankets up to his mouth, "Please…"

Piccolo turned glaring at the door. Just outside Kage and Andy argued, 6th time that week. Their voices carrying into the small boy's room loud and clear. Piccolo scowled, his death had brought Kage crashing down into a mass of anger and depression. The boy needed to get a hold of himself, and, by the sounds of it, soon. A crack echoed through the wall, the familiar sound of skin connecting with skin, and then silence. Someone had been slapped, and hard.

The door flew open going right through Piccolo and slamming into the wall before slamming shut again. Hizashi whimpered as Andy pulled him to her and held onto him, "Come on." She whispered softly kissing the top of his head. A bruise was already forming on her right cheek just under her eye.

The door opened again before she could make it to it, "Andy-" Kage gasped as the woman pushed through him.

Piccolo whirled around on him, "You hit her?" He barked, "Kage!" He shouted his words falling on deaf ears.

"No Kage!" Andy cried, "No! We're leaving until you get your act together!"

Kage shook his head grabbing Andy's arm, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't leave." She pulled away from him moving to the front door, "Andy he's _my _son you can't just take him!" Kage cried following her out the door and down the steps, "You can't leave! Please don't leave, I'm sorry!"

Andy opened the car door and put Hizashi inside before turning back to her husband, "Kage," She said closing the door, "You need time to collect yourself." She moved to the driver's side and opened the door, her eyes flickered back to Kage, "You're not stable, get some help."

And then she got into the car and drove away leaving behind a trail of dust. Piccolo watched Kage from the doorway, a look of disgust overwhelming the anger in his eyes. This was not the man he had raised.

Kage dropped to his knees sobbing, "I've lost everyone I-I ever loved." He cried crumbling to the ground, "D-daddy."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a good hour's drive to Ganjo's house; Andy had never considered it before now as she gripped the steering wheel. They had always flown there, flying always took less time plus it was exciting.

"Grin'pa was angry." Hizashi hiccupped; he hadn't stopped crying since they left the house.

Andy wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of her hand, "I know he would…" The words died in her throat as she looked at her son.

His large blue eyes were swollen from his constant rubbing, "Why did Grin'pa have to die? This is all his fault." Hizashi hiccupped again pressing his palms into his eyes.

"No, it's not his fault Hizashi." Andy said softly running her hand over his head, "Daddy will get better-"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Hizashi interrupted wiping at his nose with his sleeve, "Can I just sleep now?"

Andy blinked slightly taken aback by Hizashi's question, she nodded turning back to the empty road before her, "Sure hon."

**OoOoOoO**

Two weeks past by, the house was dark as all the curtains were drawn shut so no light could enter. Piccolo sat on the couch in the same place he had sat down two hours earlier to watch his son destroy himself further. He had tried for over two days to contact Kage telepathically but learned with incredible frustration that it didn't work in his current state.

Kage, eyes bloodshot and withdrawn, sat in the corner holding a half empty bottle of sake. His third bottle that day, it was only 2 in the afternoon.

"You're being foolish." Piccolo grunted standing up, he sighed irritated with the fact that Kage couldn't see him or hear him. If only there was a way to get the message across, he thought wryly watching his son take another swig of the alcohol. The boy was a mess, his clothes hung off him awkwardly and an odd odor had begun to emanate from him. Piccolo wrinkled his nose pacing across the room, he hated being dead.

"I hate you, you know?" Kage said suddenly staring blankly at the covered window.

Piccolo stopped turning around, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Kage took a sip from his bottle and stood up moving across the room, "I hate you… you leaving me here like this." He stopped at the window and peeked outside wincing at the bright light from the afternoon sun. Piccolo folded his arms over his chest trying to decide if Kage had finally lost what was left of his sanity or… was just really drunk. Either way the outcome wasn't to be good.

"Dying in a damn car!" Kage cried out throwing the bottle at the wall, the glass shattered spraying sake all over the wall and floor along with shards of glass.

Ah, Piccolo thought with a nod, Kage's train of thought was still directed towards him. Kage grit his teeth together and sank to the floor scowling and glaring at the wall his sake had hit.

"Get a hold of yourself boy." Piccolo growled moving to Kage's side, "Quit being so selfish and grow up!"

Kage groaned pulling his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them, "Damn you." He grunted.

He had heard, from Gohan he believed, that there were ghosts who could move things… but they were called Poltergeists. Piccolo snorted, who's to say he wasn't a so-called 'poltergeist'? He glanced around the room, spotting a pen and contemplated writing the word 'stupid' on Kage's forehead but quickly dismissed that thought when he saw an empty bottle near the kitchen sink. Glancing at Kage then the bottle, Piccolo moved to the bottle and bent down to pick it up. He wasn't at all surprised when his hand moved right through it. Squatting in front of the bottle, Piccolo concentrated on his hand forcing his ki to move into it and then reached out touching the bottle. The bottle became solid under his hand and rocked ever so slightly. Smirking, Piccolo poked at the bottle again making it roll against the counter. The sound caught Kage's attention.

The younger Namekian lifted his head looking at the bottle with furrowed eyebrows. He snorted and looked away resuming his head down position.

Piccolo's eyebrow twitched up, it worked. Carefully he did it again, this time pushing the bottle towards Kage. The glass rolled slowly across the wooden floor catching Kage's eye. The man watched the bottle with wide eyes, "Holy…" He muttered scooting away from the bottle as it stopped just short of him, "Shit."

Piccolo stood up pleased with his accomplishment, he strode across the room and knelt before Kage and next to the bottle.

"Now you will listen to me," He said softly touching the bottle making it rock, "You will get your act together." He moved his hand from the bottle to Kage's shoulder gently touching it. Kage startled shooting to his feet with a startled yelp and a curse. Piccolo rolled his eyes, "My son the coward." He groaned finding the pen he had spotted earlier and a piece of paper, "Do I seriously have to stoop to this?"

Kage watch with now sober eyes as the pen floated in the air and began to write something down on the pad of paper next to it. When it was done writing the pen fell back onto the table. Kage didn't move, he wasn't sure he wanted to see what the possessed pen wrote. The bottle rattled by his feet again then crashed against the wall shattering like the sake bottle he had thrown earlier did.

"Okay, okay!" He cried running over to the table that the note had been written on. Written on the piece of paper were three words, 'Sober up NOW!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

A/N: AHHHHH!!!!!! I can't believe how long it has taken me to update this!!!! I'm soooooo sorry!!! I've had writers block in everything! I'm working on the next chapter now as you read this; I'm hoping to improve this story a bit. Again I apologize for the long wait! And thank you all for the reviews!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **6 years later- Dedicated to those who're still checking back on this story lol_  
_

_I confess it's all true.  
I'm a mess, what a fool  
Now what do I do_

_I need your help to get up from my knees_  
_I can't seem to see the forest for the trees_  
_As I wait in my silent misery_  
_All I'm asking is please...forgive me_

**What a Mess: SR-71**

**OoOoOoOoO**

It wasn't supposed to be that way; humans weren't meant to be with Namekians. That's why things were so different between the two species. Andy looked down at Hizashi asleep on the floor, so many differences and yet, she loved each and every one of them. Even if she didn't birth Hizashi she still considered the child to be hers, he was her son and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could say about it.

Ganjo walked into the room handing her a glass of water, "'zashi sleeping?" He asked noticing that the silhouette of the boy was still.

Andy nodded taking a sip of her water, "Yea, he didn't sleep very well last night. He was having nightmares again." She frowned slightly folding her free arm across her abdomen.

"Poor guy." Ganjo frowned wondering why he hadn't been disturbed from his sleep.

Andy sighed setting her water down on the end table next to the couch, "I really appreciate this Ganjo." She said softly. He moved to the front door and motioned to her to follow him outside.

"Didn't wanna wake Hizashi," He smiled lightly at her, "And really, it's no problem."

Andy looked away, "It's been a long time… I haven't heard from him in two weeks, I'm worried."

Ganjo figured the 'him' was Kage in that sentence; something lurched in his stomach, "You know I've been checking in on him every day." He tilted his head to the side, "He wasn't looking any different this morning… well that _I_ could see anyways… But if you want I can go check on him again."

"No, no you've done more than enough…" Andy shook her head running her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry. I can't believe this is all happening."

"Hey," Ganjo said softly pulling Andy into a hug, "It's gonna be ok. Kage's tough, he'll pull out of it."

Andy relaxed against Ganjo sniffling softly as tears welled up in her eyes, "I've never seen him like this before 'jo… it scares me."

Ganjo nodded running his fingers through Andy's hair. It was longer then he remembered it being. Andy leaned into his hand comforted by his presence. Memories Ganjo had worked so hard at suppressing re-emerged. Without thinking, he acted, pulling Andy's face towards his and pressing his lips against hers. When she didn't resist, he pushed further, lying her down on the couch.  
Andy froze suddenly, "Ganjo," She gasped pushing against his shoulders, "Stop. I can't. Ganjo we can't do this."  
Ganjo sat up running his hands through his hair, "Damn it… I'm sorry Andy, I don't… I don't know what I was thinking." He sat down beside her as she pulled herself up onto her knees.

"Maybe it's not a good idea we stay here anymore," Andy whispered avoiding eye contact with Ganjo, "I still love Kage, Ganjo… I can't do that to him."  
Ganjo nodded, "No, you guys can stay.. I'm sorry, I won't do that again." He stood up raking a hand through his hair, "I'm an idiot Andy, I'm really sorry."  
Andy shook her head standing up, "Don't worry about it Ganjo," She said pulling him into a hug, "It's a rough time." She leaned back looking him in the face, "You're a good friend."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The shattered glass was still on the floor when Kage walked out of the bathroom. He rubbed at his sore eyes feeling only slightly better after taking a long hot shower. How he had looked was a lot worse than he had thought. Seeing himself in the bathroom mirror had shocked him even more than the self shattering sake bottle.

Carefully he cleaned up the shards and threw them into the garbage before throwing open the shades. Sunlight streamed in burning his eyes more than he had expected it would. Wincing, he turned away from the window and moved into the kitchen in search of some cleaning supplies. The house was a mess…

Piccolo sighed softly leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen; Kage only looked a fraction better than he had that morning. He followed Kage with his eyes watching his son clean up all the empty sake bottles before mopping the floor. He opened a couple windows before starting in on the laundry; it was like a switch had been turned on in him.

"You should call Andy and Hizashi," Piccolo grunted as Kage walked past him back into the kitchen putting the mop away, "They're probably worried about you."

Kage paused in front of the window looking out it, "I don't know if I was hallucinating or not…" He said out loud walking into the bathroom opening up the medicine cabinet. Piccolo watched him pull out the prescription Bulma had made him for his schizophrenia and take a pill.

Piccolo felt a chill go down his spine at the possibilities that could've happened while Kage was off his meds. Kage stood in front of the mirror inspecting himself, "I'm sure it didn't help being off these," He sighed looking down at the bottle before putting it back, "I'm such a jerk."

Kage leaned forward onto the sink eyeing himself once more before pushing off and moving into the living room. He grabbed the phone and dialed pressing the receiver to his ear, "…Hey Bulma." He chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes glancing around the now clean house, "Yea, it's Kage… I was off my meds for a bit… do you have a minute today to check me out?" He ran his free hand over his head as Bulma spoke, "I don't know how long… I just took one today. I'm pretty sure I was hallucinating earlier.. I don't know… Okay, I'm on my way, thank you." He hung up and stood there for a moment looking almost as though he were to break at the slightest movement.  
"Father," He said finally looking around the room slowly, "I really am weak, aren't I?"

Piccolo frowned leaning against the far away wall, "You're stronger than I ever was." He said watching his son walk out the door.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I thought my father was with me," Kage said leaning back onto his hands as the blue haired woman looked over her notes, "I know he's disappointed with me…" He frowned looking at the far wall.

Bulma looked up setting the clipboard down, "Kage… your system took a complete shock when your father died. I think the alcohol kept most of your schizophrenia under control just enough that you didn't do anything _too _destructive."

"What about me thinking my father was in the room?" Kage sighed leaning forward resting his head in his hands.  
Bulma smiled sadly, "Piccolo loved you, and I wouldn't be too surprised if he's around trying to help." She rested her hand on his shoulder causing Kage to look up at her.

"Thanks." He said smiling back sadly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kage fidgeted nervously as he approached Ganjo's house. He was on foot and had been for the past hour trying to re-collect himself. He knew he had screwed up, he knew he was wrong, and he knew Andy had every right to deny him. Taking in a deep breath, he approached the door and knocked. He winced knowing it was something uncharacteristic of him, especially at Ganjo's house, but he didn't want to intrude. He didn't want to screw things up anymore then they were.  
Ganjo opened the door, "Kage?" He blinked in surprised, "Come on in." He said standing back. Kage smiled weakly, there was tension and it was making him sick to his stomach.  
"Hey 'jo… is Andy around?" He rubbed at the back of his neck trying to push away the 'rabid butterflies' swarming in his stomach.

"Yea… Are you okay?" Ganjo whispered feeling hesitant on getting Andy.

Kage nodded, "I really screwed up." He said bowing his head, "I understand if she doesn't want to see me…"

"Kage?"

Both men turned as Andy walked in the room. Kage's face flushed at the sight of her, "A-Andy!" He said feeling his heart skip a beat, "Kami…" He moved around Ganjo, to his wife, "I'm… I'm so sorry."  
Ganjo watched the two with unease then ducked out into the front yard to give them some privacy.

Andy watched the door close behind Ganjo before turning to Kage, "I missed you," She said, her eyes welling up, "You look a lot better." She gently touched his face.

"I had a wakeup call… I threw all the sake away and cleaned the house. I understand if you don't want to come back-" Kage breathed in deeply closing his eyes as Andy wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her tightly to him kissing the top of her head, "I missed you."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Piccolo leaned against the far wall in the living room watching Hizashi play with a toy truck. The young Namekian was making all sorts of noises mimicking the sound a real truck would make. Suddenly he stopped, set the truck down on the floor and stood up looking at the spot where Piccolo stood. Piccolo raised an eyebrow as Hizashi approached him, stopping just an arm's length away.  
The little boy broke out into a toothy grin, "Daddy!" He shouted spinning around and running out into the hallway where Kage and Andy stood embraced.  
Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, had Hizashi been able to see him? He followed the boy into the entry way where Kage had picked him up and was holding him laughing.

Hizashi snuggled against his father's chest grinning happily, "We go home?" He asked looking up at Kage's face.

"Yes." Andy answered kissing the top of Hizashi's head then Kage's cheek, "We're going home."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Lol not really sure where I'm going with this story... um -waves- hi xD But I AM working on it, soooo there :P


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And now… I think I have a direction with this ;)

**LycosTamer **and **Kuurankukka**: Thank you both for the reviews! I'm glad you're both enjoying my stories :) I'm hoping to finish this one within the next month or so lol Sorry it took me so long to pick it back up!

**VvVvVvVvV**

Rain fell lightly washing over Piccolo as he meditated in the forest nearby Kage's home. He had found being in the state he was he had to focus harder on keeping track of time. At times it was almost like being in a dream state and when he'd realize what had happen; hours to even a few days would have past. Suddenly the world around him begun to fade, change and alter into the office of King Yemma. The room's details sharpened making Piccolo's head spin for a moment.

"You had two months to do whatever it is you wanted to do Piccolo." King Yemma rumbled stamping his papers as other ghosts filed through filling the room with random chatter.  
Piccolo shook his head, "What the Hell was _that_?" He hissed rubbing at his eyes, "Why is it when I return I can't communicate with _anyone,_ but Son can wreck havoc and do whatever the _Hell_ he wants?" He stepped forward clenching his fists at his sides, "What is _that _bullshit!" The room fell silent at Piccolo's outburst.  
The word, _"Patience."_ Whispered through Piccolo's head, he grit his teeth recognizing the voice as Kami's. Was this all just a _test_?

King Yemma raised an eyebrow hesitating in his paper work; he leaned over his desk looking down at Piccolo, "Excuse me?" His voice rumbled. A stack of papers slid off the desk falling around Piccolo. The Namek scowled back at the giant gate keeper. King Yemma sighed leaning back in his chair stamping another paper loudly.  
"I don't think you've really tried communicating with everyone." King Yemma said shuffling through a stack of papers.

The room erupted into chitter chatter once again. A ghost bumped into Piccolo's leg as it scurried by into another line forming with a young looking demon.  
Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "You gods and your twisted sense of humor," He rolled his eyes moving towards the door leading back to the mortal world, "Anything else I should know?" He asked pausing in the doorway.

King Yemma gave Piccolo a look that sent chills down his spine. They locked eyes and Piccolo knew without the demon boss even saying anything what was going to happen. He slipped out the door and rushed back to the mortal world. It wasn't long before he reached his son's little house in the forest not far from his old training grounds. He frowned realizing how much time had passed since he had last been there. At least a year had come and gone.

Kage sat on the edge of the deck watching Hizashi play in the backyard. The young Namekian was climbing a large tree in the center of the yard. The same tree Kage had attached a tire swing to the previous year. Hizashi swung from a low branch giggling at the angry squirrel clinging to the trunk beside him. It chattered angrily at him, its tail bristled out lashing frantically all over. Hizashi let go of the branch, landing on his feet and looked up at the squirrel, "It's okay mama 'quirrel." He grinned turning in a circle watching the animal race up the tree, "I won't hurt your babies."

Kage leaned back on his hands smiling at the scene. He felt… good, something he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes ran across the yard at everything around it, everything he had. Closing his eyes he listened to Andy humming in the house as she worked on a painting in the living room. He looked over his shoulder through the open door to Andy standing at her easel. A breeze ran through carrying the smell of flowers and dirt, it moved through the house rustling the curtains and Andy's hair. She turned meeting eyes with Kage and smiled at him. He smiled back, standing up and walked into the house.  
"What are you painting?" He asked gently wrapping his arms around Andy's waist as soon as he reached her. His chin rested on her shoulder as she leaned back into him looking over her painting thoughtfully.  
"My boys." She said leaning her head back to kiss his cheek.  
Kage grinned, "Love it." He said kissing her back.

Hizashi peeked into the house and smiled seeing his parents holding each other. He backed up and turned around to head back to the tree when the back door slammed shut. He startled whirling back around to the door finding an older Namekian standing there.  
"Hizashi!" Piccolo shouted racing towards the house as older Namekian grabbed Hizashi causing the young one to scream in fear.

Piccolo put all his strength and force into tackling the old man knocking him to the ground while simultaneously releasing Hizashi. Piccolo hit the ground finding the old man gone.  
Hizashi screamed, "DADDY!" running towards the house as Kage threw open the back door. He scooped Hizashi up placing the boy behind him as he stood alert and ready to defend his son against whatever it was terrifying the child. His eyes ran across the yard finding it empty.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sense out any danger.

Piccolo looked around dumb founded; he had felt the man in his hands all the way until he hit the ground. He turned to Kage and Hizashi finding the young Namek cowering behind his father sobbing.  
"There was a-a man." Hizashi cried burying his faced into Kage's shirt as Kage picked him up, "An-and grinpa saved me."

Kage and Piccolo blinked simultaneously at Hizashi's words. Kage's eyes darted around the yard once more, "Grandpa was here?" He said looking back at his son.  
Piccolo moved closer, "He could see me…?" He whispered looking over Hizashi.  
Hizashi nodded, "H-He saved me. The man grabbed me…" He held out his arm revealing dark purple bruises on his arm in the shape of a hand print.

Andy walked out of the house, "Is everything okay? What's going on?" She looked around keeping her guard up just in case. Kage nodded handing Hizashi to her as the young boy reached for her.  
"I don't know what's going on." He said showing his wife Hizashi's swollen arm.  
Andy looked up at Kage worriedly, "Kage, what-?"  
"He said my father saved him."

Hizashi nodded frantically, "He _did_!"

Piccolo rubbed at his temples trying to fight back the oncoming headache, "Listen to him Kage! Don't be a fool! You need to train him!" He growled moving closer to the family. Hizashi bit his lip trying to calm himself down. He looked at his father with determined eyes, "He said you need to train me."  
"What?" Kage exchanged looks with Andy before turning his attention back to Hizashi as he struggled to be put down.  
Andy set him down hesitantly, "Can you… can you see your grandpa now?" She asked glancing cautiously at Kage.  
Hizashi nodded, "He's here."

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage paced around the front yard trying to grasp a hold of what was going on. Andy watched him from the porch, "He's only 4 Kage." She said glancing over at Hizashi watching them from the window inside the house.

"I know… I know. Gohan was around his age when my father started training him; maybe I'll get some advice from him." He paused mid-step turning to Andy, "You know this means I hadn't been hallucinating… But why can't I see him like Hizashi?"

"I wish I knew." Piccolo grumbled standing against the house, "It's just as frustrating for me too son." He leaned his head back looking up at the sky, "But you're wasting time…"  
Andy shook her head, "I don't know," She frowned slightly, "You know he's trying to communicate with you Kage."

Kage nodded, "I know…"

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Hizashi!" Pan darted out of the house tackling the young Namek in a bear hug, "You're getting so big!" She grinned picking the boy up.  
"Paaaan!" Hizashi squirmed, "Put me down! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Pan looked at him with big eyes and set him down, "Oh really?" She giggled standing back to evaluate him.  
"Hey Pan," Kage interrupted seriously, "Is Gohan home?"  
Pan nodded, her smile slipping from her face at Kage's seriousness. She tilted her head towards the house, "He's in side. Is… everything okay?"

"Dad's going to start training me today." Hizashi said drawing Pan's attention back to him as Kage walked off towards the house, "I was attacked this morning and grinpa saved me."

"Whoa, whoa now," Pan held her hands up, "Back up. What happened?"

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage knocked then opened the door letting himself into the house. He found Ganjo and Gohan sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Both Saiyajin men looked up at him with a mouthful of food. He gently closed the door rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hey guys." He said dropping his hand down to his side and tugged gently and his pant leg, "Glad you're both here… I could really use your help."

Ganjo swallowed his bite and smiled, "It's been awhile old friend. What's going on?"

Kage looked between the two as they finished up their meal and stood up, "Oh man… a lot." He breathed in deeply through his nose, "Hizashi was attacked this morning, and I don't know who by. They were gone by the time I got to Hizashi. He has bruising on his arm from where he was grabbed though. He says my father saved him and that he's been able to see and hear him for… for I don't know how long." His face fell slightly, "I need to train him… he has to be able to defend himself if this were to happen again."

Gohan blinked, "Who would attack a kid…?" He shook his head, "And Piccolo's still around? But…"  
Kage ran a hand over his antennae, "I don't know. I really… I don't know. He contacted me once…" He glanced at Ganjo sadly, "When I screwed up… I thought I had hallucinated it."

"He must not have much of a ki signature here," Ganjo said folding his arms over his chest, "If he's here and has a ki signature, maybe I can see him," He moved forward towards the door, "I mean," He tilted his head to the side, "I can see Hizashi and Pan bright as day," Kage exchanged looks with Gohan, "There…"

Piccolo looked up noticing Ganjo pointing at him from across the yard. He looked down at Hizashi then back to the three men standing at the front of the house staring at him.  
"Is there anyone there?" He heard Ganjo say and both Gohan and Kage respond with "No."

He looked down at his grandson, "Hizashi," The boy looked over at him, "Follow me."

"Okay." Hizashi nodded causing a confused look to wash over Pan's face as the boy suddenly stopped talking to her and started walking towards the house.  
"Wait, what? Where are you going?" She trotted after him looking up at her family then back to Hizashi feeling even more confused, "What's going on?"

Ganjo smiled down at Hizashi then looked up just over his shoulder, his eyes landing on Piccolo. Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "You can see me?" He asked.

Hizashi looked up at Piccolo then to Ganjo, "He asked if you can see him."

Gohan, Kage and Pan looked down at Hizashi then back to Ganjo, "I can, just barely. I guess I can't hear him though. Something is confusing me though," He leaned to the side looking past Piccolo, "If this is Piccolo, then who's that?"

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N:** Dun dun dunnnn please review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you Kuurankukka, LycosTamer and Winterschild for the reviews :D I really appreciate the time you take to review and tell me your thoughts ^_^

**VvVvVvVvV**

"-then… who's that?"  
The words hit Piccolo like ice running down his spine. He turned in the direction Ganjo was pointing, his eyes falling on the old Namekian from before. The Namekian held an odd familiarity to him, one Piccolo couldn't place. He had never seen this Namek before, yet he felt like he had known him for years.  
He moved forward, his eyes narrowing, "Who are you?" He growled sliding into a defensive fighting stance.

Hizashi backed up into Kage, "Dad… It's the man who attacked me." He whispered grabbing onto his father's pant leg.  
Kage exchanged looks with Gohan, "I don't see anyone…"

"He's there!" Hizashi insisted gaining a confused and frighten look from Pan. The girl looked between Hizashi and the men standing around her, all ridged with anticipation.

Ganjo nodded, "No, he's right, there _is_ someone there."

"You don't recognize me, Piccolo?" The older Namekian spoke, his voice gravely as though it had been run through a cheese grater. His lips curled up, cracking as they moved, "Don't you recognize me?" He said again, his tongue darting out over the dry bleeding lips.

Piccolo scowled, "How would I know you, old man? What do you want here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The old man moved closer, his body looking weaker, more decrypted the closer he got, "Don't you recognize _me_?"

"No, I don't." Piccolo growled, the wind picking up around him, "What do you _want_?" He was losing patience and fast with the old man.

_Patience._

The word rang through Piccolo like a bell. He froze looking the old man over, "Who are you?"

The old Namekian grinned, "We met once, when you were just a hatchling," He coughed hacking up something awful, "The details no longer matter… The boy," He wheezed, his glassy eyes rolling over to Hizashi meeting the young boy's terrified stare, "Give him to me."

"You're mad old man." Piccolo snorted.

"It wasn't a request," The old Namek said, suddenly appearing strong, "It's a demand." He disappeared reappearing next to Hizashi. Ganjo whirled around, "He's there!" He shouted as the old man grabbed Hizashi making the young boy yelp in both pain and surprise.  
Kage tried to grab the boy only to have him ripped out of his grasp, "What the Hell!" He reached for Hizashi again trying to release the boy from the invisible force.  
"The boy is _mine_!" The old man hissed dodging Piccolo's attack, "He will bring me back to the mortal plane and I will _live_ again!" A bright light exploded from the old man engulfing Hizashi and blinding the rest of the men.

"NO!" Piccolo roared lunging at the old man only to tackle Hizashi throwing both of them to the ground.

"Hizashi!" Kage shouted running to his son's side as the light faded away, "Hizashi! 'zashi, are you okay?" He pulled the boy up into his arms, "I'm taking him to Bulma." He said over his shoulder before taking off with his unconscious son cradled in his arms.

Gohan raked his hands through his hair, "What the hell happened, Ganjo?" He demanded turning to his son, "What the hell was _that_!"

"Dad… I'm scared." Pan said holding onto Gohan's pant leg, her eyes wide as she watched Kage's fading vapor trail.

Ganjo shook his head, "I don't know. I think Piccolo was fighting with the other person, but-"  
"You don't know." Gohan finished for him, "That seems to be the theme here… We better get to Bulma's to see if Hizashi is ok."

"You two go," Ganjo said moving in a different direction, "I'm going to go tell Andy what's going on."

**VvVvVvVvV**

Piccolo watched helplessly his son rake his hands over his head, scrub at his face and pace around the room. Bulma stood by Hizashi's bed side checking his vitals. The young boy had been unconscious for nearly 3 hours with no sign of coming out of his unexplainable coma.

"I don't know Kage…" Bulma whispered, "Everything's normal, he's just not waking up."  
Kage shook his head, turned and slammed open the door walking down the hall and out into the yard. He punched the nearest tree shattering it like glass into thousands of pieces. Slowly he fell to his knees sinking his hands into the ground.  
"Dad…"

_But you went away  
How dare you_

Piccolo walked up behind Kage and knelt down. He looked straight ahead at vastness of the Capsule Corps yard, landscaped with beautiful flowers, trees and a couple man made ponds. He turned to Kage and sighed bowing his head. He reached out to touch Kage's shoulder only to have his hand move straight through.  
"What's happening to my son?" Kage whispered, his voice breaking as tears fell from his eyes, "Are you here dad? Can you help him?"

Piccolo let his hand fall to his sides, and then stood up looking down at Kage sadly. His eyes trailed around the yard back to Hizashi's window. Bulma was peeking out looking at Kage with sympathy in her eyes. She turned away and Piccolo could see Pan had come into the room.  
He glanced back at Kage, "Stay strong son." He moved back into the building and to Hizashi's room where he found Pan sitting on the edge of Hizashi's bed. She was looking at him thoughtfully, her hand gently stroking his cheek.

_I miss you_

"When you wake up, we'll train really hard," Pan whispered, "I'll teach you everything I know…" She chewed on her bottom lip, "Just wake up, 'kay?"  
Piccolo walked around to the other side of Hizashi's bed. He looked down at his young grandson and frowned. The boy's features twitched slightly into a pained grimace, then relaxed. Piccolo reached his fingers out towards Hizashi's forehead, when the boy's eyes snapped open. He pulled back as a surge of energy sparked up from the boy shocking his hand.  
"-the Hell!"

Pan yelped jumping off the bed, "Dad! Bulma!" She screamed shielding her eyes from the bright light engulfing the room, "HELP!"

Kage flew into the room followed by Bulma and Gohan as the light faded revealing Hizashi sitting upright in the bed. The boy looked around in a daze, his eyes glassy with sudden fever.  
"Hizashi!" Kage pulled the boy into his arms, "Are you okay?"  
"What happened?" Gohan and Bulma said simultaneously to Pan.  
Pan shook her head, "I was just talking to him… and he opened his eyes…" She opened and closed her mouth at a loss of words.

Bulma made her way to Hizashi touching his forehead, "Hizashi, can you hear me?" She said pulling a small flash light from her pocket and shining it into his eyes, "He's burning up. Gohan, get me some cold water and cloth."

Piccolo shook his hand as he watched Gohan run from the room, his finger tips tingled from the electricity that flowed through them. He frowned, watching Bulma check over Hizashi, the boy now conscious but not speaking or responding to anything anyone said to him.  
The boy's eyes slid over resting on where Piccolo stood, "We need the dragon balls." He said in a slow monotone voice.

Kage leaned Hizashi back looking him in the face, "What? Why do we need the dragon balls?"

"Kage, he's feverish…" Gohan said handing Bulma a bowl filled with ice water and a cloth, "I don't think he knows what he's saying."  
Hizashi shoved the bowl from Bulma's hands, "I _do_ know what I'm talking about!" He jumped up from the bed, "We need the dragon balls, _now_!"

"What for?" Pan asked standing closer to Gohan feeling rather intimidated by Hizashi's sudden outburst.

The boy looked at her through glassy eyes, "We need to wish back my grandpa." He said, his face crumpling, "We need to wish him back." Tears welled up and fell from Hizashi's eyes as he looked around the room at everyone staring at him.  
"But… We can't… wish him back…" Kage said slowly, his own eyes welling up.

Piccolo moved closer to Hizashi as the boy stomped his foot, "We have to _try_!" He shouted, "Can't we just _try_!" There was something off about him, his ki signature was slightly off, the way he held himself was off, his eyes seemed… off, "Dad, we have to try, for grandpa."

Piccolo blinked realizing the boy was referring to him as 'grandpa' and not 'grinpa'. He looked around at the others seeing if they were catching on. They all seemed oblivious to it, to the one small word change.

"Okay." Kage nodded moving over to Hizashi and pulling him close, "We'll try."

"No," Piccolo shook his head catching the look Hizashi threw at him, the glint in the young boy's eyes, the small smirk, "No! Don't get the dragon balls!" He turned to Gohan, "Don't do it! Hear me Gohan!" He tried to shake the man's shoulders only to go right through him. He swore stumbling forward then whipped around, "Kage! Don't do it!" He yelled.

Hizashi looked up at Kage, "Can we get start now?"

Kage nodded, "Sure," He looked over his shoulder at Bulma, "Would you, uh… mind getting the dragon radar?"

"Sure Kage." Bulma said softly exchanging looks with Gohan briefly before walking from the room.

Piccolo clenched his fists eying Hizashi angrily, "You're not going to get away with this." He hissed, "You'll wish you had never messed with my grandson." He turned and left the room searching out Ganjo's Ki.

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N:** "But you went away, how dare you, I miss you" from the song "Over you" By Miranda Lambert. I keep playing with it, thinking that it seems random there.. but I can't bring myself to remove them. Hope they make sense to you all and don't detract from the story.


End file.
